


I solemnly swear I am up to no good

by parseltngue (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/parseltngue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy who lived and the boy who made all the wrong choices go on a trip to the past. Harry finds out that seeing his parents make out is not in the least bit comfortable, and Draco nearly gets Sorted into Gryffindor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I solemnly swear I am up to no good

Kingsley sighed as he glanced over to the ever-bickering Slytherin-Gryffindor duo. "Do you really think we should be meddling with time, Miss Granger? Nothing good has ever happened to those who meddle with the past. And is it really wise to send Mr. Malfoy along with Mr. Potter? Wouldn't Mr. Weasley or you yourself do just fine?" he addressed the Unspeakable in front of him. Hermione stiffened. "Mr. Malfoy is a changed man now, Minister, and he and Harry get along quite well, I must say, and make a formidable duo. The casualties were too great, so...so many innocent people died. They didn't do _anything_ to deserve it. This is our chance to change things, for the better. We _have_ to do this, Kingsley. For the greater good." 

 

 

Kingsley inclined his head and gave a defeated sigh. "I can tell nothing I say will dissuade you from your task, Miss Granger. You are going to de-age them, correct?" Hermione nodded her head. "Fifteen years old. They won't have the Trace on them, which makes their mission more convenient, and I have already prepared all the necessary documents needed for their cover story. When they've completed their mission, they will return. Only the three of us will remember the alternate timeline, if they do succeed. They'll leave...tomorrow will be good. I'll go speak to them about it now, Minister. Thank you." Giving a small nod to Kingsley, Hermione walked briskly over to the two accomplished Aurors.

 

 

"You really are an insufferable git, Malfoy," Harry teased good-naturedly. "Says the Gryffindor idiot, _Chosen One_." Draco sneered back. Harry was about to retort with something equally childish, when he spotted Hermione. "Oh hey, 'Mione. What's up?" Draco turned and gave a sharp nod. "Granger." She gave both of them a small smile, then said tersely, "I have to talk to both of you about something. Come with me."

 

 

After Hermione finished explaining everything, in great detail, both men were quite openly gaping at her. Draco was the first to recover, and demanded, "Why me? Why not Weasley or you or Potter's redheaded girlfriend?" Harry looked quite offended at that, and snapped, "She's not even my girlfriend anymore!" He turned to Hermione. "'Mione, I really don't fancy facing Voldemort again, not to mention I've to _go to school_ with my parents, and find all _his_ horcruxes again, and kill _him_ again...but I'll do it, for Sirius, Remus, my parents, Snape. They might not know or remember me, but I think I can be content just knowing their safe and happy."

 

 

He then turned to the blond. "Malfoy, I would feel much more secure and safe if you would accompany me on this mission, we _are_ partners after all, and we can also save your parents. I...don't really want to go through all of that alone. But, it's your choice, and I won't force you. Just know that I'd choose you over Ron for this mission. Not that Ron isn't capable, of course," he added hastily, "just that I've grown closer to you these few years, and...yeah," he ended off awkwardly.

 

 

By the time Harry finished his speech, Draco had a light blush on his face. "Yeah, I'll come with you." Hermione intervened. "Brilliant! Meet me at my office nine in the morning tomorrow. You're leaving at nine thirty sharp." 

 

 

* * *

 

_"You can never escape me, Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed in parseltongue as his snake-like features appeared, twisted into an ugly smirk. "You cannot change_ anything _, you cannot save_ anyone _. I will destroy_ everything _and_ everyone _that is dear to you." he promised, glowing red eyes glittering with contempt and vengeance._

 

 

_Harry gasped as Ron and Hermione suddenly appeared, bound and gagged. Their eyes sent him a very clear message:_ Help _. "Let my friends go!" he demanded angrily, drawing out his wand. Voldemort only laughed, a terrible, horrible thing, and said, "Choose who will die...first."_

 

 

_Bile rose in Harry's throat as his anger surfaced. "You fucking_ monster _," he snarled. "Expelliarmus!" Voldemort easily deflected it. "Crucio," he drawled lazily, but Harry dodged it. "Sectumsempra!_ Crucio! _" Harry yelled desperately. Sirius suddenly appeared, and addressed Harry._

 

 

_"You were the reason I died, Harry. You shouldn't have acted out on your own and went to the Department of Mysteries by yourself," Sirius said, "you_ killed _me._ You _were the reason I died." "_ No _," Harry said brokenly, sinking to his knees. "_ I...I'm sorry, _Sirius. I...it was all my fault..." he gasped, burying his head in his hands. Sirius looked at him with contempt. "I don't need your useless apologies, filthy half breed!_ I want my life back! _Twelve years in Azkaban,_ because of you! _How are you going to pay me back!?"_

 

 

_Harry startled out of his shock. "You're not Sirius," he said firmly. "Finite Incantatem!" he cast, and the fake Ron, Hermione, and Sirius disappeared. He fell to his knees, exhausted. "You're_ weak _," Voldemort hissed in delight, "I will see you in another life,_ Harry Potter _, and I can and will make sure to kill you then._ Weakling! _"_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry woke up with a start, eyes flying open. His shirt was soaked through with sweat, and he was panting, hard. He hadn't been having those dreams for about five years now, and he rather enjoyed that as it was, thank you very much. Glancing at the clock on the mantle, he cursed. It was only 4.36 a.m. Sighing, he absentmindedly traced the intricate patterns on the communication bracelet on his wrist.

 

 

> _Devised by Hermione Granger and Bill Weasley, this intelligent contraptions are given only to Auror Duos, which are very rare. They carry special designs and runes carved by the rawest form of magic unique and special to each pair. They alow the Auror partners to send thoughts to each other when needed and also, with proper training, acts as a Portkey for the Aurors to be transported next to their partner. Currently, the only Auror Duos were Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, and Ron and George Weasley. As expected of the brightest witch of her generation!_

 

 

Harry's mind went back to the article printed in The Daily Prophet when he and Draco had first gotten those bracelets. Draco had called it a 'bloody eyesore', but after using it in battle, he grudgingly acknowledged it's usefulness and had even taken to using it to chat with Harry. Although it was usually the latter who initiated conversation. After Fred's death, George had never really been the same. He found no joy in managing Weasley Wizard Wheezes, and had passed on ownership to Lee Jordan. He then became an Auror, and Harry suspected it was because he wanted revenge for his twin's death. A feeling of protectiveness surged through him.  _I'll save them,_ he thought determinedly, _I'll save them all._

 

 

* * *

 

 

"You are _late_!" Hermione tutted disapprovingly, waving away Harry's half-hearted excuses for his tardiness. Draco sighed heavily, faux disappointment written all over his aristocratic features. "As expected of Potter, Granger, how long have you known him now? _I_ don't expect any better!" he sniffed, lips twitching. Aforementioned Potter punched him playfully in the arm. "Lay off me, you git," he laughed. Hermione studied them thoughtfully, a look of slight shock coming across her features as she _realised_.

 

 

"What, 'Mione?" Harry asked, a grin lighting up his face. Hermione hadn't seen many smiles like that, especially after their fourth year. She was infinitely glad that someone could make her best friend smile like that again. She cleared her throat. "It's nothing, Harry. Come along now, both of you, we're _late!_ " 

 

 

Both men trailed after her, joking and laughing. As they approached the _Time Room,_ their conversation became more serious, discussing their mission. The room was filled with hundreds and hundreds of timeturners, all enclosed in glass displays. The golden sand in each one gave off a soft light, giving the room an ethereal glow. The room's crowning glory were the three timeturners, filled with a silvery moon-coloured substance. All of them could feel it's potent magic curling around them seductively. Hermione explained that these three timeturners were extremely special and powerful, that one trip would cause it to explode as no measures had been found to successfully trap the power inside it.

 

 

She gave Harry and Draco one each, putting additional protective spells on them, and draped the third one over their necks. Tears filled her eyes as she realised that Harry wouldn't have Ron and her with him anymore, that The Golden Trio would be no more. "Take care, Harry. Come back safe," she said fiercely. "You've gotten so far, you'll succeed in this mission, I'm _sure_ of it. Ron and I'll miss you very much." she declared softly, throwing her arms around him in a friendly hug. "Good luck, Draco," she smiled slightly at the blond, who looked somewhat startled at the use of his first name. "Thanks, ...Hermione," he said hesitantly. She drew herself together and set the dials on the glittering contraption, to _31 October 1975,_ and activated it, giving them a little wave as they spun and disappeared, out of her sight.


End file.
